The Leaves on Another Road
by Alsheon
Summary: Ye Xiu had always been a passionate writer, he didn't understand Su Muqiu was so obsessed with games. Despite Su Muqiu's insistence of Ye Xiu having the astonishing talent for it, Ye Xiu was never interested in it. Years later, a famous writer, Ye Xiu, decided to do a research about pro players' for his newest novel. The lost god coming back without anyone knowing it...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know I'll regret this one day, but what the hell! I'm doing this for my birthday! I'll do whatever the fuck I want, who cares if I'm stopping this or that midway through because of Author Block in the future?!**

 **Edward: The readers care!**

 **Austin: This is not just about you! It's about** _ **us!**_ **As a part of your second-tier imagination, we're seeing thing from strangers' pov, I'd want to read some continuation!**

 **This is my birthday, it's all about me!**

 **Edward: How conceited!**

* * *

Ye Xiu looked down on the fresh tomb filled with flowers, beside him, Su Mucheng is still crying endlessly. The umbrella they're sharing is completely tipped over to shield Su Mucheng from the drizzle, leaving Ye Xiu vulnerable to the bad weather, but Ye Xiu made no move to fix it over to his side.

Ye Xiu pursed his lips as he curled himself even tighter, placing his chin on his knees to dazedly staring at the name Su Muqiu carved on the tomb. Three years... He knew this guy for three years.

Smile as dazzling as the sunlight, passion burning so hotly like the magma in a volcano, excitement easily ignited, endless creativity as like the rainy weather... Ye Xiu hugged the ragged book in his arms even closer.

That's how Ye Xiu described Su Muqiu in this book...

Su Muqiu never did ridicule his dream to be a novelist, he wholeheartedly supported Ye Xiu even he himself is not very educated. But whenever he told Ye Xiu a story, it's always so enrapturing, filled with thousands of adventures, even the story of him going to do a grocery was very interesting when being told by him.

In turn, Ye Xiu played every game Su Muqiu thrust to his face, helping him. Games are fun... But not as fun as the novelty when he's holding a pen, lost in a world of imagination, creating his own destiny and adventure... However, Games came close second. Su Muqiu understood this and let him be.

Not long ago, Su Muqiu said he was going to play for a professional league for Glory... The game they played together. Ye Xiu? Ye Xiu had refused back then and Su Muqiu completely understood his reasons. Rather than playing... Ye Xiu is more interested in writing how it plays...

" _Wait, is that my name in there?!" Su Muqiu exclaimed in astonishment._

 _In an impulse, Ye Xiu slammed his notebook close, "That's... Ah, yes that's your name..." Ye Xiu admitted ashamedly._

 _Light danced in Su Muqiu's eyes, amused, "Am I your main character? Make sure just write the cool things, okay? Don't write anything embarrassing!" Su Muqiu laughed and patted Ye Xiu's shoulder._

 _Ye Xiu looked up and scoffed, "I'm struggling for that here, If I don't do that there will be too many censorship need to be done."_

" _I'm not that bad, unless you're adding yourself in. What'cha write about me, anyways?" Su Muqiu plopped himself beside Ye Xiu._

 _Ye Xiu smiled, "Your story with some addition from my imagination."_

 _Su Muqiu looked at him, "When it's done, can I be the first one to read it? Just to make sure you didn't write anything that would make me look like a fool," Su Muqiu said jokingly as he nudged Ye Xiu._

 _Ye Xiu smiled, "Sure."_

It's not done yet...

It's not even halfway through when it suddenly stopped... Premature... Su Muqiu too... He has so many things he wanted to do, so many goals in his life, yet why... Why did this happen?

Su Mucheng looked up as she felt someone tugging on her sleeve, it's Ye Xiu, of course. She stared at him with her teary eyes.

Ye Xiu stared back, "Let's head back... You'll get sick..."

Su Mucheng laughed, a tiny scoff, which quickly turned to another round of tears, "Ye Xiu... What should we do?"

Ye Xiu's face quickly turned sorrowful, what should they do? He didn't know... Ye Xiu hugged his book close, if life is his to write, it will be much easier. "I don't know," He closed his eyes.

Su Mucheng lowered her head, she shouldn't have asked him. Not because she doesn't trust him, but because she knew... As a writer, Ye Xiu has taken a very emotional personality where he delves to things too much. In this kind of emotional state, he needed time to stabilize himself. "Big brother... he had signed himself in Excellent Era..." It's unfair, it really unfair. He had _just_ started- no, even earlier than that actually...

"Mucheng..." Ye Xiu murmured when he suddenly felt a hand draped over his shoulder, Su Mucheng too. They looked up to see the owner of Excellent Era Internet Cafe, Tao Xuan.

Tao Xuan looked down at them sadly, "You guys should head back, the rain is getting worse," Tao Xuan kindly advised.

"Old Tao," Ye Xiu spoke up but Tao Xuan stopped him.

"It's fine, no one know this would happen. Su Muqiu also had always been my friend..." Tao Xuan said.

"What about Excellent Era?" Su Mucheng suddenly asked, her voice is weak and barely audible in the rain.

Tao Xuan shook his head, "We'll just see and get a new ace player before the league started."

Su Mucheng stared at him and lowered her head, "I'm sorry..." She didn't know why she apologized.

"No, Mucheng, It's should be me who apologized," Tao Xuan said gently.

"My brother... He really wanted to play for your team..." Su Mucheng sobbed. Tao Xuan couldn't stand the sight of a crying Su Mucheng and looked at Ye Xiu for a help.

Ye Xiu patted Su Mucheng's head, but he said nothing, he knew if he try to say something to comfort her... He would just cry along.

Tao Xuan looked down on the two youths before him and sighed, "I was actually want to invite Ye Qiu to join my team," Tao Xuan suggested kindly. "Ye Qiu is very skillful, you would be a good addition..." Besides, these two would be in a worse condition if Tao Xuan left them alone. He wanted to give them an easy way out of their dire condition, what's easier than letting Ye Qiu play for the team?

Ye Xiu and Su Mucheng paused.

" _C'mon, it will be fun. You always played with me, One Autumn Leaf is also so famous already in the first server," Su Muqiu said._

" _No," Ye Xiu shook his head. "Playing casually is fine, but I'm not going pro."_

" _Why?" Su Muqiu practically whined._

" _I'm a writer not a gamer, remember?" Ye Xiu raised his brows. "Rather than joining the alliance, I prefer to watch_ you _joining the alliance."_

 _Su Muqiu blinked and looked down on the book in Ye Xiu's lap, "Not even for one season?" He asked hopefully._

" _No, thank you. Your path is that of gaming, my path is to write. Rather than playing professionally, I'd rather watch and write about you who played professionally," Ye Xiu twirled his pen._

" _Touche," Su Muqiu huffed before smiled, "Then, I'll win the first championship. With that, won't that be a grand story to tell?" Su Muqiu plopped himself beside Ye Xiu and laughed._

" _You have to, I only write a winner story," Ye Xiu laughed._

" _I will, just watch me!" Su Muqiu declared._

Ye Xiu clenched his hand tighter, "No... I can't..."

"Ye-ge...?" Su Mucheng pursed her lips and gently laid her hand on Ye Xiu's shoulder, "You can do it..."

"No, Mucheng. That's... That's not my path... That's Su Muqiu's," Ye Xiu lowered his head. "I got a feeling, if I walked his path and abandoned my own path, he'll be disappointed... I'm sorry."

Su Mucheng's warm light brown eyes widened before she sobbed again, "No... I'm sorry. He really wouldn't be happy if you leave your dream to live up his dream," Su Mucheng nodded in understanding.

Ye Xiu looked into Su Mucheng's eyes, "I'll do something for us, I promise. I'll protect you till the end."

Tao Xuan looked at them both and sighed mournfully, "I understand, you can call me if you need anything. I'm still your friend."

They nodded, "Thank you, Old Tao."

And that send us into a completely different future.

* * *

 _~More that seven years later~_

"No, I don't want to," Ye Xiu stubbornly said.

"But, why? Many producers are practically all over each other to get the license, why can't you just agree?" Ye Xiu's editor, Ning Qian, insisted.

"I just don't want to, okay?" Ye Xiu said calmly as he tried to look like he's busy, hoping that this noisy guy would leave him with some conscience.

Ning Qian sat down, "Why? _Rain in Autumn_ is a bestseller novel, of course people want to make a movie adaption. Even your readers are very excited at the idea."

"Well, _I'm_ not excited at the idea," Ye Xiu said.

"Are you worried that it won't be up to par?"

"That's one of the reasons."

"Well, spit out the other reasons!"

"I don't want anyone to ruin it," Ye Xiu said and his editor went silent. " _Rain in Autumn_ is very special to me."

"Was it because of the main character, Su Muqiu?" Ning Qian said as he picked up a copy of _Rain in Autumn_.

"Yes," Ye Xiu said straightforwardly.

Ning Qian sighed, this is the nth day of him trying to convince this stubborn guy, yet Ye Xiu never once showed a hint of interest. Ai, it's just not fated. "Fine, do as you like. Let's talk about something else, how's your new novel going?" Ning Qian said.

Ye Xiu froze for a millisecond before continuing like there's nothing wrong, "Hm, pretty good."

However, who told him to choose Ning Qian as his editor? "What was that? How many pages you've produced now?" Ning Qian demanded.

"I'm halfway through," Ye Xiu said.

"That's what you said last month, for goodness sakes, how many pages are you at?" Ning Qian stood up and stomped over.

"... sixty-six pages," Ye Xiu finally conceded.

"Sixty-?! You were in your fourty-fourth page _last month_."

"I hit a wall, okay?" Ye Xiu sighed lamentingly. "I need ideas, I need details, I need a real life example."

"You can just play the game," Ning Qian deadpanned. The next novel Ye Xiu is currently writing is an E-sport themed novel, there would be three volumes of it and the first volume is already finished. They only need to wait for Ye Xiu finishing the second and third to release them all.

Ye Xiu looked at Ning Qian like he's the stupidest person on the planet, "Playing is only that. I need to see how the professional players work, how they struggled, and many other things."

"We could always ask them, Glory's Professional Alliance supported the funding, no?" When it was mentioned that the bestseller novelist, Ye Xiu, wanted to write a novel about their game, The Alliance practically jumped into the chance and whole-heartedly supported Ye Xiu." If you wanted to, you probably could overturn the whole headquarter for research and they won't even complain."

Ye Xiu looked at him boredly, "Sometimes, there just some things that people couldn't divulge to those outside their circle. And no one really has the ability to narrate a story that will give me ideas."

"You have so many conditions," Ning Qian sighed, but who told him to take care of such an eccentric novelist? They can do whatever they want and he couldn't even complain.

Ye Xiu sighed, "Maybe, I really should sacrifice Mucheng to join them and see the insider's information," Ye Xiu said solemnly.

"What? You mean, the supermodel Su Mucheng? The one who currently start to spread her wings into acting? That Su Mucheng?" Ning Qian gasped incredulously.

"The same Su Mucheng who always visit with a box of instant noodles and a whole bunch of oranges," Ye Xiu confirmed blandly.

"Hey, she's currently in the peak of her career and you want to push her to become a professional gamer? Think of how many thousands of people who will be disappointed!" Ning Qian scolded.

"She's decent enough, not as good as those who are called god-tier players. But at least she could kick all those fake all-stars into submission," Ye Xiu said.

"You're just seeing it from your doting brother's vision. How would you know the level of those pros? They're different from normal players that you can easily bully, ah!" Ning Qian said.

Ye Xiu paused to look at him, "Indeed."

"So, what's your plan now? Don't joke around about having the beauty, Su Mucheng, to go and lay Beauty Trap there."

Ye Xiu looked down thoughtfully, "You said earlier, that The Alliance would probably let me do anything to them for research, right?"

Ning Qian suddenly felt goose bumps crawled on his skin, "Yes...?"

Ye Xiu narrowed his eyes for a bit before a smile formed on his lips, "Will they let me sub into a team and observe their activity?"

"... Ye Xiu, you..." Ning Qian gasped softly.

Ye Xiu turned to look at him, the glint in his eyes could only mean troubles, "Call the chairman, tell him I have a proposal."

* * *

"So, that's how it is. Mr. Ye Xiu here will be around you to observe your activity for his upcoming novel about Glory and its professional league. So, please take good care of him," Feng Xianjun said to the captains and vice-captains of every club that he had gathered for a meeting.

Ye Xiu showed them a polite smile, neither too warm nor too cold, "Pleased to meet you all. I hope we all can get along well. Happy cooperation," Ye Xiu said as he nodded curtly to them.

Everyone nodded politely back, murmuring, "Happy cooperation."

"I can't wait to work with you all," Ye Xiu said as he clasped his hands.

"Alright, because it's gonna be an All-Star weekend, this gives us more time to adjust with Mr. Ye's presence. He will be..." Feng Xianjun trailed off to look at Ye Xiu.

Ye Xiu beamed, "I'll mingle amongst you guys, trying to observe the lives of professional gamers. So just interact and do everything as like I'm not there."

Feng Xianjun nodded, "To make him more understanding of our lifestyle, we have decided that one of the team will be housing him."

The lower-tier teams' captains and vice-captains subtly lowered their gazes, no matter what, the one will be chosen will be the high-tier team.

"We'll choose the team after the All-Star weekend based on Mr. Ye's wish, of course," Feng Xianjun said. "I bet you guys can get along just fine." Famous last words from Feng Xianjun who doesn't know what will happen when he threw the eccentric writer in the middle of competitive pros.

* * *

"I'll just sit here to observe then, just act like I didn't exist!" Ye Xiu said as he sat down, pen and notebook in hands.

The pros looked at each others, no matter what, it's still hard to act like he didn't exist. There are some secrets in this circle that can't escape outside... Such as how Huang Shaotian hates Zhou Zekai to the bone- actually that's not really a secret, but will still be a problem if it escaped into the public.

Thus, they decided to guard the loopholes within this circle... That is, Huang Shaotian and Chu Yunxiu. Huang Shaotian was having no qualm on being tightly watched on by the others, but Chu Yunxiu was quick to be nervous under their watch and messed up so many times.

When Ye Xiu paused on her desk to see her messed up so many times, she got even more nervous and feel pressured... and messed up more. It was quite a tragic sight. "What's wrong, player Chu?" Ye Xiu asked.

"Nothing," The pretty girl smiled, but anyone could see the nervousness in the Glory's sweetheart's eyes. Everyone immediately felt sympathetic for her, after all, Chu Yunxiu is the only girl in her rank, let's not say that she's the only girl that's good enough to be an All-Star player.

"Why are you keep messing up?" Ye Xiu asked and leaned down "Your opponent is player Huang, he didn't even pressure you and you keep making mistakes."

Chu Yunxiu got flustered, "Huang Shaotian just played really good."

"You don't have to cover him up like that, he was also playing badly, both of you are playing badly," Ye Xiu bluntly said. Nothing was wrong from Ye Xiu's words, because he knew that Chu Yunxiu was at her worst condition, Huang Shaotian had tone down his own playstyle, but still... Getting called out for playing badly, who did this guy think he is?

"Hey! What's your problem?!" Huang Shaotian defended.

"But it's true," Ye Xiu blinked. "Your Falling Phoenix Slash just now is trash," Ye Xiu said bluntly.

"What?!" Huang Shaotian exclaimed, now he's just mad, no matter what if someone goes up to you and said some trash, you'll be mad.

"Aren't I right?" Ye Xiu approached Huang Shaotian and everyone gasped, standing up. "You were restraining yourself because you were against player Chu?"

"That's none of your business," Huang Shaotian darkly said.

"Huang Shaotian," Yu Wenzhou reminded.

"No! It was my fault, I just got something in my mind," Chu Yunxiu said.

"If it's not player Chu's fault, is it mine, then?" Ye Xiu crossed his arms and smiled, "Are you guys shy? Just play like how you usually did."

"No, it's not your fault Mr. Ye, we are playing like we always did," Xiao Shiqin tried to cool off the situation.

"Really?" Ye Xiu showed a disappointed expression, "If it's how you guys usually played, then, I'm disappointed." Everyone looked at him speechlessly.

Ye Xiu ignored them and pointed at Yu Wenzhou's screen, "Disregarding player Chu and player Huang. Player Yu was doing badly against player Xiao, and it's not about the handspeed problem. When player Xiao used Electromagnetic Coil, you used Hexagram Prison. Making it a draw with no one could advance, if only you..." Ye Xiu began to rant about the better ways to proceed the fight making Xiao Shiqin and Yu Wenzhou glanced at each other.

"And then, player Sun's playstyle has always been so hasty, when facing player Zhang, he'd always lacked at the start..." Ye Xiu began to point out their shortcomings one by one with bland tone. In the end, he sighed, "There are so many mistakes and shortcomings, ai, my main character can analyze them all in a glance, don't play around, ah."

Everyone looked at the eccentric writer and could feel their eyes twitched, "How could you know that? Did Mr. Ye played Glory as well?" Wang Jiexi asked.

"Play, of course I played. Just once in a while though. As for how I know all of those, it's because I'm a writer, my imagination is more vivid to imagine all kind of scenario," Ye Xiu said.

"So... What you said just now were all based on your imagination?" Zhang Xinjie asked.

"Of course," Ye Xiu answered confidently.

Everyone's eyes twitched.

* * *

Feng Xianjun didn't understand what went wrong. By God, they only left Ye Xiu for _four hours_ and by the time they come back to check, they found about all the players are glaring with hostility to the writer.

The more impulsive ones, such as Huang Shaotian and Sun Zheping were even already cracking their fingers, seemingly itchy to get a hit or two. Feng Xianjun's arrival doused it a bit, but a second later, Feng Xianjun stupidly fanning off the flame by asking what's the problem.

To which Ye Xiu innocently said, "They were playing badly, I was trying to teach them how to play properly." That sentence managed to make everyone's aggro got pulled back at him, Feng Xianjun had to push Ye Xiu out of the room and hand him over the security just for the sake of it.

Now Ye Xiu is out of the room, Feng Xianjun looked sternly at the pros, "What happened? I expect better from you all."

"Old Feng!" Huang Shaotian was the first to speak up, how surprising. "That guy is so annoying! The whole four hours he kept talking and talking about what we did wrong and proceed to tell us about the most impossible way to fix it! It's fine if it's just once or twice, but it was going for four whole hours!"

Feng Xianjun twitched, "Well, you guys should entertain him. He's a very important guest, don't get offended!"

"I think rather than offended, we were actually felt indignant at first..." Zhang Jiale spoke up. "Slowly, that indignance turned into resentment."

"What was that?" Feng Xianjun said, disgruntled.

"We are pro players and he's a writer who depended on his imagination to play," Sun Xiang supplied disgruntledly.

Feng Xianjun then understood the problem and sighed, "As I said, Mr. Ye probably didn't mean it. And as pros, you guys should have never taken his words too seriously."

" _Four hours_ ," Zhao Yang emphasized.

"You guys are mature adults," Feng Xianjun insisted.

"That guy has an innate talent to draw our aggro," Li Hua said solemnly.

"I don't want to hear any other excuses, you all have to be in your best behavior and no picking fight against Mr. Ye! He's an esteemed guest, you hear me?!" Feng Xianjun stubbornly said.

"Mind your heart," Han Wenqing finally spoke up when he saw Feng Xianjun became too agitated.

Feng Xianjun quickly calmed himself down, taking a few deep breaths, he exhaled, "Did I make myself clear?" he asked.

Everyone showed a reluctance but because they're afraid of agitating the heart-disease patient, they obediently nodded, albeit looked like they're really forced to.

Feng Xianjun sighed, "Good, he'll be around for some time, treat him with respect. I'll leave him in your care," Feng Xianjun didn't know that he will regret that decision deeply when he left them for only two whole days.

* * *

Feng Xianjun almost fell over in shock when he saw the state of the All-Star training room when he came in. Yu Feng is holding Huang Shaotian tightly, Yu Wenzhou had positioned himself in front of Huang Shaotian, talking calmly and steadily to the chatterbox to not being impulsive. Wang Jiexi is behind Yu Wenzhou, if only Huang Shaotian managed to free himself from Yu Feng's hold and bypassed Yu Wenzhou.

On the other side, Sun Xiang was also being held back by both Zhou Zekai and Zhang Jiale with Xiao Shiqin trying to calm the young new God-tier player down. Chu Yunxiu was hiding behind her vice-captain, Li Hua, while watching over the situation. Other players are either standing around, slipping one or two words about holding their temper in, or glaring in frustration... Like Han Wenqing who is currently standing before their guest like the last line of defense.

Meanwhile, their esteemed guest, Ye Xiu, was crossing his arms and watched the scene with... was that amusement in his eyes?

"See? Being honest is much better," Ye Xiu clasped his hands and said in sweet saccharine voice.

"Motherf*cker! Honest your head!" Huang Shaotian hollered.

"If you guys kept fake facades, my novel might not sell, it will be very boring. I don't write boring novels. It will be much interesting with more rivalry and friendly fight," Ye Xiu smilingly explained.

"Fight me! Fight me right now, I dare you! Let's PK in real life, do you dare?! PKPKPKPKPKPKPK!" Huang Shaotian roared.

"See? This kind of character development is much more interesting than just glaring and mumbling your complaints," Ye Xiu said again, nodding sagely. "Player Sun Xiang too, you should quickly grow up and develop your character," Ye Xiu changed his target to the newbie teen who glared furiously at him.

"Shut up!" Sun Xiang growled.

"You also need to develop your trashtalking skill, you should see your senior, at least he didn't just throw out two words as a comeback."

"AAAAHHHH!" Huang Shaotian yelled in frustration.

"That's right, more emotion, Player Huang, you're really good at this," Ye Xiu said delightfully.

"Enough," Han Wenqing creased his brows at their esteemed guest who simply smiled at him. "Player Han doesn't need character development, your character is already pretty deep. But you need facial expression development," Ye Xiu bluntly said.

"What's happening here?!" Feng Xianjun finally chose that moment to interfere and everyone quietened down immediately.

"Chairman Feng," Ye Xiu happily greeted. "It's a pleasure to have your presence in this fair afternoon." Everyone's face darkened when he said 'fair', fair? What's fair about this afternoon?

"Mr. Ye," Feng Xianjun nodded to him curtly before continuing, "What happened here?"

Everyone looked at him with a pitiful and desperate look but Ye Xiu simply waved it off, "Nothing important, I was just suggesting a change of pace and character for everyone after they ignored my ideas to improve their playing for the nth time," Ye Xiu said lightly.

Yang Cong stared dead at Feng Xianjun, shaking his head seriously, making a gesture of cutting his neck and frantically mouthing "No."

Beside him, Li Xuan was revealing an exaggerated crying and desperate face while holding his head pitifully like an abused child.

"I see..." Feng Xianjun's face soured a bit, although some of them might be impulsive, Feng Xianjun know that the pro players are majorly mature, even the chatterbox Huang Shaotian, that Feng Xianjun disliked, know better than to seek a fight. Feng Xianjun looked at the most senior player, Han Wenqing to seek an answer from his point of view.

"This guy over here actively reeling others to get mad," Han Wenqing said bluntly, pointing to Ye Xiu with his thumb.

"It's better to be emotionally active, gamers need that," Ye Xiu happily admitted, not even flinching when Han Wenqing tossed a dirty stare his way.

"You made them emotionally overactive, which is not good," Han Wenqing spat out.

"I didn't know they were that emotional," Ye Xiu sighed and shrugged and looked at the rest who glared at him darkly.

"I change my mind, I want to beat him up too," Zhang Jiale suddenly growled and released his hold of Sun Xiang.

"Senior!" Xiao Shiqin yelled distressedly.

"We need more people here!"

"Bring him out," Han Wenqing's face darkened even more as he lightly pushed Ye Xiu to Feng Xianjun. "You lot, shut up!" Han Wenqing yelled as he stepped forward, not really intending to stop them but at least talk some sense to them.

Feng Xianjun grabbed Ye Xiu's shoulder and hastily led him to the door, "This way, Mr. Ye." Disaster.

This whole thing is a disaster!

* * *

After settling Ye Xiu somewhere safe, Feng Xianjun had called all of his board directors to discuss their new problem about all the pros seemed to be ready to ki- seriously injure their possible money and fame maker.

"Are you sure, _all_ of them do?" Long Tian asked exasperatedly.

"This is ridiculous, if Mr. Ye didn't get his material, he won't be able to write a novel about Glory!" Wei Ying exclaimed in distress.

"Well... If we ask one of the lower-tier teams, they probably won't refuse..." Jiang Yuan trailed off.

"Are you kidding?! No! Not the lower-tier teams," Xiao Lan said grudgingly as she glared at Jiang Yuan.

"That's right, we need to give the best source if we want Mr. Ye to write a best-selling novel."

"Either Tyranny, Tiny Herb, Blue Rain, or if we hard-pressed, Thousand Blossoms, Samsara and Royal Style are also not bad," Xiao Lan said firmly.

"Blue Rain's Huang Shaotian challenged Mr. Ye to a fight, so Blue Rain is a no go. Tiny Herb's Wang Jiexi is good tempered but his team had gone completely hostile to Mr. Ye because he made fun of Wang Jiexi's big eye, so they're also a no go. The others are either too low in status or has someone who is hostile to Mr. Ye..." Feng Xianjun said tiredly before he slowly mulled over it and blinked. "Wait... I think there's one."

"Which one?"

"That one champion team that didn't really look hostile, although they didn't seem like they like it either, they're tolerating it at least..." Feng Xianjun straightened.

"Then, it settled."

"Just toss Mr. Ye into that team."

"Okay."

* * *

"So, it's like that," Feng Xianjun coughed awkwardly to his fist.

Han Wenqing's face was as dark as it could be right now, even the calmest of Tyranny, Zhang Xinjie, was wrinkling his brows like he had just encountered an impossibly perfect formation on the enemy's team.

"I see, I'm sure it will be a pleasant experience with such a professional player like Player Han, right player Han?" Ye Xiu clasped his hands as he looked at Han Wenqing with an elegant and amiable smile, if only they didn't experience themselves about how annoying he was, they wouldn't even believe it when people said he was the one who drove every pro player crazy in the past few days.

Han Wenqing's eyes twitched, if he knew that acting like a responsible adult will get him the custody to this troublesome person, Han Wenqing would have put down a show of trying to punch a certain someone. He glared at the innocent looking writer, after a while of trying to intimidate Ye Xiu, Han Wenqing finally spat out, "Fine."

Feng Xianjun sighed in relieve, because frankly, if Han Wenqing refused he might not be able to press because Han Wenqing actually scared him. But before Feng Xianjun could add anything more, Han Wenqing continued.

"But my club's rule applied to him thoroughly, he must obey me as his captain, show up for practice and many other things that he needed to obey," Han Wenqing stared at Ye Xiu sternly. Feng Xianjun looked at Ye Xiu in worry but the writer simply shrugged.

"That's my intention of proposing the idea in the first place, you don't need to worry, _captain,_ " Ye Xiu smirked leisurely.

"Zhang Xinjie will settle you in, you listen to whatever he said," Han Wenqing signaled Zhang Xinjie with his eyes and Zhang Xinjie nodded, both to him and Ye Xiu.

"Please take care of me then, vice-captain," Ye Xiu nodded to Zhang Xinjie.

* * *

Ye Xiu followed Han Wenqing and Zhang Xinjie out of the meeting room, he was being surprisingly quiet and obedient as he followed them. Han Wenqing and Zhang Xinjie brought him to the hall where the pro players usually hang out and when they came in, the activities inside the hall ceased to nothing in a second.

"AH!" The more blunt players pointed accusingly at the guy following behind Han Wenqing and Zhang Xinjie.

The calmer ones, calmly smiled at Han Wenqing and Zhang Xinjie before asking, "What happened?"

Han Wenqing crossed his arms whereas Zhang Xinjie pushed up his glasses, knowing his captain didn't have the desire to explain, he opened his mouth, "It was decided by the upper echelons that Mr. Ye would be in Tyranny for the rest of season and will be an official member until the appointed time."

"You're forced to house this guy?" Huang Shaotian said bluntly and gasped softly in pity. Zhang Xinjie simply gazed at him pointedly, unwilling to answer the obvious.

"I see, we'll meet more often in the future now, Mr. Ye," Yu Wenzhou stepped up and said lightly to Ye Xiu, not too cold nor too warm.

"I hope so," Ye Xiu said, smiling amicably. Everyone's eyes twitched, he just said the exact opposite of _their_ hopes.

"That's right, what did you play?" Han Wenqing suddenly spoke up, interrupting the soon-to-be trashtalking war that most probably will be won by Ye Xiu again.

Ye Xiu blinked and looked at Han Wenqing, thinking for a bit, he tried to decide just _which_ class he wanted to _play_ , but Han Wenqing mistook it as he didn't understand the question and rephrased it.

"What class did you play?" Han Wenqing asked impatiently.

Ye Xiu decided to answer with his best answer to impress his new captain, "I can play every class," Ye Xiu answered confidently.

Everyone either sneered or scoffed, "Yeah, right."

Han Wenqing shook his head, "Forget it, we'll talk about this again when the All-Star weekend ended and we're back at our club."

* * *

"Here," Ye Xiu received the account card from Zhang Xinjie.

"What's this for?" Ye Xiu asked. He had just finished settling down his things in his new room in Tyranny when Zhang Xinjie came knocking on his door and giving him an account card without any explanation.

"Your avatar," Zhang Xinjie said. "You said you can play everything, so I searched which class we would need to fill in. And it's a pretty easy class too," Zhang Xinjie pointed at the card, "A Sharpshooter."

Ye Xiu looked up in surprise, "Sharpshooter...?" An image of a boy with a smile as bright as the sun appeared in Ye Xiu's mind. It's been a long time since he played Sharpshooter... years. But it didn't change the fact that it used to be his secondary class. The second class that he knew about the most.

"Yes," Zhang Xinjie nodded. "We also need to test you, since we don't know at which line-up we might place you in, let's go, captain Han and the others already waiting in the training room."

Ye Xiu decided not to tell Zhang Xinjie that he actually has his original account card in his bag, since they needed Sharpshooter, might as well play Sharpshooter. "Okay," Ye Xiu agreed easily and stepped out of his room, closing the door behind his back. He followed Zhang Xinjie, playing with the card in his hand all the while.

When the reached the training room, the other members of team Tyranny are focused in their training under the stern watch of their captain. Han Wenqing gazed at Zhang Xinjie and Ye Xiu when they entered.

"You finally came," Han Wenqing said coldly, crossing his arms. "Do show your skill so that I can know at which level you stood after scolding the All-stars about their skills."

Ye Xiu simply shrugged off the sarcasm in Han Wenqing's words, "This is the computer? Fine then," Ye Xiu nodded and inserted his card. "Can I say something before I show off my skill?" Ye Xiu looked up to Han Wenqing.

"What?"

"I'm a very delicate person, I can't handle it when someone screams at me, so don't get mad..."

Han Wenqing almost rolled his eyes, "You don't want me to yell at you, yet you seemed to be perfectly fine at reeling the others to yell at you a few days ago."

"... In excitement," Ye Xiu finished.

"What?" Han Wenqing's eyes twitched.

"Don't get mad in excitement," Ye Xiu said slyly and looked back to his monitor while Han Wenqing glaring hole through his head then proceeded to sit beside him. Ye Xiu's eyes jumped when he saw that he materialized in one of Glory's many maps and he looked at Han Wenqing beside him who had Desert Dust in the same map.

"Let's see how you can make me mad in excitement," Han Wenqing raised his brows and mocked.

"You..." Ye Xiu was speechless for a while before a competitive smirk crawled its way to his face, "As long as you don't yell, _captain._ "

The two avatars sharply moved forward, straightforwardly met in the middle of the map. Zhang Xinjie was sitting behind them, a note and pen in hand, even though he didn't expect anything from this PK, he still can't get rid of the habit.

Or that's what he thought but a minute later, he was proven wrong when the pen in his hand didn't even move while he was staring wide-eyedly at the exchange in the computer's monitors.

Punches after punches, bullets after bullets, the two avatars in the screens are fighting each other like their lives are depended on it. While the Striker was always pushing forward, the Sharpshooter was equally murderous in maintaining a safe distance so that he won't be at a disadvantage.

"This..." Zhang Xinjie mumbled and solemnly set down his note and pen, proceeding to fold his hands on his lap and watched the duel seriously. He can't afford to note anything in this kind of match, he'd have to watch closely and analyze as much as he could in one go.

Desert Dust was forced to stop advancing and leaped back as Random Firing was activated, after Random Firing finished, the Sharpshooter, Falling Leaves, leaped back to increase the distance with Aerial Fire, but Desert Dust was quick to follow and used Straight Punch to close their distance and sent Whirlwind Kick in succession.

Falling Leaves dropped back to the ground to guard against Whirlwind Kick and Desert Dust used that moment to quickly shortened their distance once again. Yet, they're both at a deadlock again.

No sound came from them even as the others finished their basic training and started to watch them with dumbstruck gazes.

Several minutes later, Ye Xiu had to admit defeat in front of Han Wenqing's Striker's skills and Falling Leaves fell to the ground beneath Desert Dust's feet. Ye Xiu lightly threw up his hands, "As expected of Captain Han, Ye Xiu admits defeat this time," Ye Xiu said sincerely. It's truly been a long time since he played Sharpshooter, let's forget that he used to be the best in it along with Su Muqiu, time had indeed passed like a morning breeze.

Han Wenqing looked at him with a complicated gaze, "You're a very good Sharpshooter," Han Wenqing praised.

"Not the best," Ye Xiu shrugged, in his heart, the best Sharpshooter had always been Su Muqiu.

Han Wenqing nodded, he appreciated the show of humility, "It's decided then, you'll be in the main roster."

Ye Xiu's eyes widened for a bit, "Are you sure?" He didn't expect to be in the main starter so soon, after all he just joined and temporarily at that.

Han Wenqing nodded, "Do you have anything to say about that?"

"Do the others accept it?" Ye Xiu asked.

Han Wenqing flicked a glance to his teammates, "Anyone's against it?"

"No..." They all shook their head. "Mr. Ye's skill is way above us, it's normal for him to be the main starter..."

"Call him Ye Xiu from now on, till the end of season, he's your comrade," Han Wenqing said sternly.

"Yes, captain!" They all said in sync. Han Wenqing looked at Ye Xiu again, raising his brows.

Ye Xiu helplessly nodded, "Then, please take care of me, everyone."

Without anyone knowing, the lost god who refused to walk with the same path as them more than seven years ago, had decided to come and try.

The Seventh Season will be taken by storm. And when everyone found out that the writer they looked down upon was not really an inexperienced player who played with imagination, it'd be a hell lot of disaster and explanation... But that will be another story to tell.

* * *

 **-If I ever feel generous enough to continue and give this story the justice it needs with two or three chapters... Wish me luck for the next sixteen days first, because in this relative's house is killing me, seriously...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Also, without meaning to degrade anyone or depress anyone. I absolutely loathe it when people just commented to ask "Update! please update!" It's better for you to not review at all. Review is there for you to express your sincerity to the story. tell the author some things and lot of other things.**

 **Asking things like "Update" or "Where's the next chapter" simply made me kinda upset as I didn't see any sincerity in your comment nor do I know how you feel about it. I'm not a paid author nor do I ever announced a fixed schedule. You can't constantly demand about it. I'm not a robot. I don't have any obligation to obey your wishes.**

 **I'm a writer, who most probably will be moved because of the sincerity of your comment and even be inspired of it. "Update" did not inspire me... It dimmed down my muses. I'm serious.**

* * *

"Ye Xiu..." Han Wenqing finally said as he finished his regime and looked at the guy at his left side who is busy with his note. "If there's nothing about Glory in that note, I'll double up your training," He said resolutely.

"It's about Glory, captain. It revolves around Glory," Ye Xiu said.

"You wrote about that nonsense character development," Han Wenqing peered into his note and growled.

"There's Glory too," Ye Xiu defended.

" _Character A already learned through his mistake, how could he get baited to use his buff? Meanwhile, Character B realized that his enemy won't fall into his trap for the second time, but instead of rushing to the front like he always did, he prompted to wait-_ Is that what you call a note for Glory?" Han Wenqing's eyes twitched.

Ye Xiu's face turned solemn, "You also think I need to add more skill's names and tactic in there? I'm thinking of this one tactic I made-"

"I'm thinking of how _you_ need to be more serious for your training," Han Wenqing cut him off. "Stop taking notes."

"Zhang Xinjie is taking notes."

"To improve this team's quality, yours, however, not," Han Wenqing said harshly.

"If you have a new tactic, you may talk about it with me brother Ye," Zhang Xinjie said from Han Wenqing's other side.

"Oh yeah, there's that too," Ye Xiu nodded as he scribbled down something. "I need to test that tactic towards the normal players, can I borrow some of Tyrannical Ambition's guild members?"

"No. Focus on your training or I'll decimate you right now," Han Wenqing said mercilessly.

"Captain, you can't be like that. I'm not even paid to be here," Ye Xiu tried to negotiate.

"Good, we can kick you out without worrying about the contract," Han Wenqing said coldly.

Ye Xiu went silent as he moved his Falling Leaves to start another round of training and Han Wenqing also ignored him after that. But not long after Ye Xiu suddenly exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Han Wenqing furrowed his brows.

"The bug glitch in this skill is gone, They fixed it already?" Ye Xiu blinked.

"Bug?"

"Yeah, Gunner classes are extremely redundant of bugs in their skills. It's very easy to exploit it," Ye Xiu answered.

"... How long since you last played Glory?" Han Wenqing narrowed his eyes, the last big update with the chance of fixing bugs were like two years ago...

"I always played," Ye Xiu said. "I need materials for my novels after all. Maybe once every two-three days?" Ye Xiu stated.

"How do you only realized the fixed bug now?" Han Wenqing questioned.

"It's been a long time since I've played Sharpshooter," Ye Xiu shrugged. "At most, I only watch the recording," Of course, the recording of Su Muqiu's Autumn Tree.

Han Wenqing was bewildered, "Why wouldn't you play Sharpshooter?" Obviously it was his main class right? Or was he wrong? Was Ye Xiu's main class not Sharpshooter?

"It brought back unhappy memories..." Ye Xiu answered with an easy smile but that stopped Han Wenqing's train of thoughts.

"Oh..." Han Wenqing nodded. "Then, wasn't it good that the bugs were fixed?" Han Wenqing changed the topic back.

"Ah," Ye Xiu nodded. "You're right, it was good..."

They both went silent again, continuing their training, but Han Wenqing couldn't help but thought... Why was Ye Xiu being so absentminded? In the first place, how does he noticed the Gunner's skills' bugs when he was a gunner himself? Usually a class' weakness only clear for the enemy's side, no? Just like how Han Wenqing used to know clearly of a Battle Mage's shortcoming in some skills...

Only that was a long time ago... It might be fixed by now...

* * *

 _ **999+ Messages since yesterday... [Click here to see] [Read]**_

 _ **Swoksaar:**_ _I guess it could be said like that too... I might need to check it first._

 _ **Life Extinguisher:**_ _[Sample.1250. vid]_ _Someone asked for this earlier, get it now because I'm not willing to post it again if it's drowned *again*._

 _ **Vaccaria:**_ _Whichever female player who is gossiping in the girl's chatroom, can you stop so Liu Fei could focus?_

 _ **Brilliant Edge:**_ _Something like that can only be started with someone like Sister Chu._

 _ **Windy Rain: Vaccaria**_ _Bold of you to assume we'll stop just because of that?_

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _This is why you're my favourite, Yunxiu. Keep roasting that Wang Jiexi! Keep doing itt!_

 _ **Windy Rain:**_ _I don't need the predicate of being your favourite, give that predicate to Yu Wenzhou and I'll feel happier._

 _ **Immovable Rock:**_ _Thank you, I hadn't had a time to check and get that_ _ **Life Extinguisher**_

 _ **Life Extinguisher:**_ _No problem!_

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _ZHANG XINJIE! ZHANG XINJIE! ZHANG XINJIE! ZHANG XINJIE! ZHANG XINJIE! ZHANG XINJIE! ZHANG XINJIE! ZHANG XINJIE! ZHANG XINJIE! ZHANG XINJIE! ZHANG XINJIE! ZHANG XINJIE! ZHANG XINJIE! ZHANG XINJIE! ZHANG XINJIE! ZHANG XINJIE! ZHANG XINJIE! ZHANG XINJIE! ZHANG XINJIE! ZHANG XINJIE!_

 _ **Troubling Rain: Immovable Rock Immovable Rock Immovable Rock Immovable Rock Immovable Rock Immovable Rock Immovable Rock Immovable Rock Immovable Rock Immovable Rock Immovable Rock Immovable Rock**_ _!_

 _ **Immovable Rock:**_ _You have exactly 2 minutes to state your reason for spamming me._

 _ **Peaceful Hermit:**_ _No nonsense as always._

 _ **Windy Rain:**_ _We've been waiting for you!_

 _ **Demon Subduer:**_ _Last night was crazy, why can't you Golden Generation just spammed your own chatroom?_

 _ **Doubtful Demon:**_ _But I want to know too! Don't you dare to bring this into your own chatroom,_ _ **Golden Generation**_ _!_

 _ **Scene Killer:**_ _+1_

 _ **Dazzling Thousand Blossoms:**_ _I want to know too +2_

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _Lol! Senior Zhang! That number indeed fated with you!_

 _ **Dazzling Thousand Blossoms:**_ _Shut it brat! I was number one once!_

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _With Senior Sun, technically he was number one and you're co-number one which also could be said as "two". Lololol!_

 _ **Ghost Firefly:**_ _+3 Captain cannot be trusted to share an information._

 _ **Sobbing Ghost:**_ _I resent that._

 _ **Carved Ghost: Sobbing Ghost**_ _I beg to differ._

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _It's fine, we're staying here!_

 _ **Immovable Rock:**_ _Your time's up. Now please excuse me as I had more important things to do than just being ignored._

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _Hold it there!_ _ **Immovable Rock Immovable Rock Immovable Rock Immovable Rock Immovable Rock Immovable Rock Immovable Rock Immovable Rock Immovable Rock**_ _!_

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _Don't leave yet! Everyone is also waiting!_

 _ **Angelica:**_ _+4_

 _ **Force of Evil:**_ _+5!_

 _ **Wind Guard:**_ _+6!_

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _See?_

 _ **Cloud Piercer:**_ _+7_

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _On the second thought, let's bring this to GG chatroom._

 _ **Windy Rain:**_ _Hey, give the hottie a break._

 _ **Immovable Rock:**_ _Reason._

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _Right right! I know! I know! I just want to ask, well, everyone wanted to know too. How's that infuriating novelist in Tyranny? Had he been hung in your gym to be a sandbag yet?_

 _ **Immovable Rock:**_ _You know very well Tyranny is a group of law-abiding and strict people, we won't hang a person against his will in our gym especially to be a sandbag. That's a form of torture and could get you a jail warrant._

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _Goddammit Zhang Xinjie! This is why I hate talking to you!_

 _ **Immovable Rock:**_ _I share that sentiment to you._

 _ **Swoksaar:**_ _What Shaotian meant was, how do Mr. Ye settle down in your Tyranny?_

 _ **Sobbing Ghost:**_ _He's still alive right? Like, if he's not anymore, don't talk about it here._

 _ **Immovable Rock:**_ _He's still alive. Mr. Ye settled down nicely in Tyranny. Is that all?_

 _ **Ghost Firefly**_ _: More details? Usually you're so detailed, Senior Xinjie, I need details._

 _ **Windy Rain:**_ _Details +1_

 _ **Immovable Rock:**_ _What details are you asking? His appetite? Favorite food? What time did he wake up? What time did he sleep? His schedules?_

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _No, fuck. That's fucking creepy. Don't tell me you know the entire Tyranny's members schedule and all of that?!_

 _ **Immovable Rock:**_ _I know the basic schedule of you all, especially those from Golden Generation._

 _ **Doubtful Demon:**_ _... That's very hardcore._

 _ **Peaceful Hermit:**_ _Time to change my schedule._

 _ **Laughing Song:**_ _Time to move out._

 _ **Windy Rain:**_ _How?_

 _ **Immovable Rock:**_ _Based on your complaints in the chatroom and the times you could even complain about that, also your free time in using the chatroom for your entertainment purposes._

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _Alright, who's with me to delete the GG chatroom or at least kicked Zhang Xinjie out?_

 _ **Swoksaar:**_ _We can't kick him out. He's the owner._

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _Goddammit! Damn that bet at the fourth season! Damn Zhang Xinjie for being the best newcomer!_

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _Anyways, we just want to know how that guy fares? Has he felt tired of the lives of pro players yet? Has he given up? Has your captain beat his spirit to the ground yet?!_

 _ **Immovable Rock:**_ _Hang on a second, I need to ask my captain about his consent. Because if I answered those questions it will be like a breach of informations._

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _Oh come on!_

 _ **Scene Killer:**_ _How much time this will take? I need to do something about my teammates because I can hear their laughters from the room below me, and I'm afraid of what they're doing._

 _ **Tide:**_ _We're doing fine, no need to worry captain. Just rest to recover from your flu._

 _ **Immovable Rock:**_ _I'm back. Captain Han said I could breach the information. Mr. Ye is currently a part of our main roster, replacing Wang Chixuan and his sharpshooter._

 _..._

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _Huh?_

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _What?_

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _WHAT THE FUCK?!_

 _ **Windy Rain:**_ _!?_

 _ **Vaccaria:**_ _That's... unexpected._

 _ **Swoksaar:**_ _Well... That's not within anyone's expectations is it?_

 _ **Life Extinguisher:**_ _How?!_

 _ **Cloud Piercer:**_ _[Shocked Emoji] [Shook Eyes Emoji]_

 _ **Sobbing Ghost:**_ _[Shocked Emoji] [Shook Eyes Emoji] +1_

 _ **Dazzling Thousand Blossoms:**_ _[Shocked Emoji] [Shook Eyes Emoji] +2_

 _ **Doubtful Demon:**_ _[Shocked Emoji] [Shook Eyes Emoji] +3_

 _ **Boundless Sea:**_ _[Shocked Emoji] [Shook Eyes Emoji] +4_

 _ **Brilliant Edge:**_ _[Shocked Emoji] [Shook Eyes Emoji] +5_

 _ **Angelica:**_ _[Shocked Emoji] [Shook Eyes Emoji] +6_

 _ **Cross Knife:**_ _[Shocked Emoji] [Shook Eyes Emoji] +7_

 _ **Delilo:**_ _[Shocked Emoji] [Shook Eyes Emoji] +8_

 _ **Flying Sword:**_ _[Shocked Emoji] [Shook Eyes Emoji] +9_

 _ **...:**_ _[Shocked Emoji] [Shook Eyes Emoji] +50_

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _What the fuck!? What the fuck?! What the fuck!? What the fuck?! I thought Senior Han's credibility was the highest?! As high as the sky, as immovable as the mountain?! Were you guys forced?!_

 _ **Peaceful Hermit:**_ _Is there anyone in this world who could force senior Han?!_

 _ **Vaccaria:**_ _Is there anyone who even dare to do that?_

 _ **Dazzling Thousand Blossoms:**_ _I don't even dare to THINK about it!_

 _ **Immovable Rock:**_ _Not at all. We've seen his skill and he's good enough to be the part of our main roster._

 _ **Cross Knife:**_ _That guy who played with his imagination, really?_

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _Don't be like that Zhang Xinjie, it's fine... No one is blaming you nor your captain._

 _ **Immovable Rock:**_ _For you all who already have some bias against Mr. Ye, it might be hard to believe. But it's the truth, in fact, he might be joining this chatroom for pro players any time soon after Captain Han agreed to his request._

 _ **Desert Dust:**_ _When that guy could stop rattling about random things and be serious about his training._

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _The boss is here!_

 _ **Brilliant Edge:**_ _Cough! Huang Shao..._

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _I mean, Senior Han, there you are! So, it's true?! That guy is in Tyranny's main roster?! The means we'll play against him?! Seriously?!_

 _ **Desert Dust:**_ _Yes._

 _ **Demon Subduer:**_ _No nonsense, as expected of Tyranny..._

 _ **Swoksaar:**_ _Since it's like that, might as well we treat this as a precious piece of information, shall we?_

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _Captain, are you serious?_

 _ **Ghost Firefly:**_ _Everyone is treating this like a joke, was that guy really so bad?_

 _ **Cross Knife:**_ _Very._

 _ **Dazzling Thousand Blossoms:**_ _I think we all can agree that he was an asshole._

 _ **Delilo:**_ _Can that guy really play?_

 _ **Desert Dust:**_ _You'll see._

 _ **Boundless Sea:**_ _Somehow I don't feel anything good could happen from this... I don't know for which side though..._

* * *

Han Wenqing closed his QQ and pointedly looked behind him.

"Wait, I only read three people's lines!" Ye Xiu protested. "Who's Brilliant Edge again? Cross Knife is Sun Xiang, right?"

Han Wenqing raised his brows, his gaze is mocking and stern.

"How much longer it takes for you to agree for me to join there?" Ye Xiu did not give up.

"Go back and train," Han Wenqing said.

"After I train, I can go in?" Ye Xiu asked seriously.

"Yes."

"Let me rephrase the question, _after today's training_ I can enter the chatroom?" Ye Xiu emphasized.

"No," Han Wenqing said without batting an eyelid.

"Captain Han, you're not being fair."

"And you're not being serious," Han Wenqing shot back.

"How about," Zhang Xinjie interjected inbetween the two older players. "After Mr. Ye's first game, we'll officially add him into the chatroom?"

"Deal," Ye Xiu is desperate anyways.

Han Wenqing glanced at Zhang Xinjie before squinting his eyes at Ye Xiu, "Alright."

* * *

Ye Xiu tapped his pen to his notebook as he looked up at the ceiling of his room in thought. He had been here for several days and he had managed to convince Han Wenqing to let him into the pro's chatroom. Although that's not without condition.

Three days later they'll go against team Void, although they're not a championship team, they're still a solid team with good teamwork. The Best Partner duo was from that team, said to be second only to the Blood and Blossoms duo.

Ye Xiu smiled, it might be interesting to observe those two. Their interaction and comprehension of each other will probably add something to Ye Xiu's research.

 **Best Partner duo.**

Ye Xiu circled the words in one of his page and spun his chair to face his computer where his story is sitting innocently. Ye Xiu sighed as he leaned down on the computer's desk, "What should I do to you? I still haven't got enough materials and muses to continue... Let's wait till we go against the Best Partner." Ye Xiu promised.

Ye Xiu was about to get up from his seat when his bag that he placed on the edge of the desk fell off and a card fell out of it.

Ye Xiu paused. A sense of longing and nostalgia hit him as like every time he glimpsed that card along with another unused card that was also tucked safely in the bag. The only difference there's not as much sadness in this card, unlike the other one.

"One Autumn Leaf..." Ye Xiu's eyes softened as he bent down and picked it up. The first edition's account card was gripped lightly in his hand as he sat back down.

Ye Xiu stared at it for a while before he shrugged, it won't hurt for a recreation inside the game once in a while with One Autumn Leaf. After all, he wouldn't refuse a chance to clear his mind, who knows if he'll get some muses along the way?

 _ **[Your Friend, One Autumn Leaf is online!]**_

* * *

Unknown to Ye Xiu, several minutes after he went online with One Autumn Leaf, the pros' chatroom that was originally medium calm turned into a chaotic chaos in a sec.

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _Motherfucker! He's fucking online!_

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _One Autumn Leaf is online!_

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _Imma PKPKPKPKPK him!_

 _ **Vaccaria:**_ _This is the second time this year, what happened?_

 _ **Dazzling Thousand Blossoms:**_ _According to all common sense and law of the world, this shall not be possible! His average online time is only four times in a year, this is only the start of the year yet!_

 _ **Swoksaar:**_ _But he always managed to leave something in all those four appearances in a year._

 _ **Dazzling Thousand Blossoms:**_ _More like scars._

 _ **Demon Subduer:**_ _Why? Because he managed to crush your Blood Blossoms playstyle that one time you encountered him in the third season while playing casually for loot?_

 _ **Scene Killer:**_ _Good God, I love that moment so much._

 _ **Dazzling Thousand Blossoms:**_ _[Midfing emoji]_

 _ **Wind Guard:**_ _God knows how annoying you Blood Blossoms duo was when we were trying to gather materials._

 _ **Dazzling Thousand Blossoms:**_ _Don't act like you didn't have anything to do with it, Fang Shiqian!_

 _ **Wind Guard:**_ _Hey! Your Blossom Valley's clerics were also so noisy! I was just only lending a hand because I can't stand injustice!_

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _&!*GISBSG*^F EG)!YW(Y&(# &YDS*!?+_}{_

 _ **Brilliant Edge:**_ _He lost... both in fight and trashtalking... I need a moment to absorb this piece of information._

 _ **Windy Rain:**_ _Hahahaha! Miserable again, Huang Shao?!_

 _ **Peaceful Hermit:**_ _Tsk, tsk, you lost again Huang Shao? This is so humiliating for you as our GG's representative, where's Zhang Xinjie? We need to kick you out of Golden Generation quick._

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!_

 _ **Vaccaria:**_ _Coordinate?_

 _ **Swoksaar:**_ _[ ]_

 _ **Vaccaria:**_ _Thank you._

 _ **Life Extinguisher: Immovable Rock**_ _You want to come? Your captain?_

 _ **Immovable Rock:**_ _I'm not going, but my captain does._

 _ **Windy Rain:**_ _It's nearing midnight already? Good night, Xinjie! [Kiss Kiss emoji]_

 _ **Immovable Rock:**_ _Good night._

 _ **Dazzling Thousand Blossoms:**_ _Fuck! Long time no sees and he's still as fierce as always! How old is this guy?!_

 _ **Wind Guard:**_ _Where are you even?!_

 _ **Dazzling Thousand Blossoms:**_ _Don't be stupid, I'm a pro, it's only right if I'm lurking in the shadow, watching. I'm not gonna carelessly tell people my alt._

 _ **Demon Subduer:**_ _Zhang Jiale, were you Dazzling Spring?_

 _ **Dazzling Thousand Blossoms:**_ _... Old Lin, seriously._

 _ **Windy Rain:**_ _Oh..._

 _ **Life Extinguisher:**_ _Oh...+1_

 _ **Peaceful Hermit:**_ _Oh...+2_

 _ **Cloud Piercer:**_ _Oh...+3_

 _ **...:**_ _Oh... +50_

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _What?! What happened?! I'm still rushing there from my death!_

 _ **Windy Rain:**_ _Senior Han is here... With Desert Dust._

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _Oh..._

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _Well, shit..._

* * *

"One Autumn Leaf," Han Wenqing's voice resounded loudly as Desert Dust stopped, staring blankly at the Battle Mage clad in black before him.

One Autumn Leaf wordlessly turned to face him with a quick movement. He stayed still.

Han Wenqing calmly eyed the avatar that he hadn't seen for such a long time. Every time he appeared, it would always be out of Han Wenqing's capability to also appear. It could be said out of four times One Autumn Leaf randomly went online, Han Wenqing got about zero chance to get him.

But he was there, lingering like an unspoken legend. A haunting ghost that came whenever he pleased. The God that never made it. One Autumn Leaf.

The last time Han Wenqing truly meet him face to face in the game like this was back in the fourth season when his guild notified Han Wenqing about him right after the championship. Han Wenqing couldn't even remember the details of that meeting anymore.

Those golden eyes stared at Desert Dust, blank. Everyone held in their breath and Chu Yunxiu had to disable her microphone because she was wailing about fated meeting and dramas.

"Why are you online?" One Autumn Leaf asked, honestly confused. Wasn't the curfew eleven? Ye Xiu heard Tyranny was especially strict about schedule and curfews. At eleven, everyone better in their own room, unless some serious things occurred, _or_ if it's an order from the upper echelons (Of course, it will excepted the vice-captain, Zhang Xinjie, who will probably pass out if forced to be awake past twelve)

But from Han Wenqing's point of view, it sounded like One Autumn Leaf was deliberately avoiding him with that question, Han Wenqing scoffed, "Fight me."

Ye Xiu blinked, what the hell his temporary captain meant? Suddenly online out of nowhere in the middle of the night and demanding a fight, "No thanks," was the only response Ye Xiu could spout off.

Han Wenqing narrowed his eyes, "Are you not willing to grace us anymore, Lost God?"

"..." It was at the moment that title came out of Han Wenqing's mouth he remembered he was playing One Autumn Leaf and not one of his other countless alternate accounts. That's right, it was very easy to forget who you are when you played so many avatars frequently. And yes, he's currently playing his best character, the one who never made it, the lingering legend, the Lost God, One Autumn Leaf, an existence that's very different than his other characters.

Han Wenqing had enough of talking, since the other side didn't want to initiate it, he'll be the one who attacked first. With that in mind, Desert Dust dashed forwards, Straight Punch was activated to quickly transferred him in front of One Autumn Leaf.

One Autumn Leaf reacted quickly, his silver battle spear moved to do a Circle Swing but before Han Wenqing could reach the range of Circle Swing, he canceled Straight Punch and jumped back. One Autumn Leaf also canceled the useless Circle Swing and pushed out Falling Flower Palm.

On the other side, Desert Dust also had activated Collapsing Fist a millisecond early. The two avatars were mutually blown away and recovered almost at the same time.

As the two old avatars fought fiercely, the concealed and disguised pro players around them slyly recording the fight, since they didn't get to fight One Autumn Leaf nor they watched the fight between One Autumn Leaf and Huang Shaotian's alt earlier, this might as well sell.

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! How's it?!" Huang Shaotian's alt reached the location and stopped beside an inconspicuous Warlock.

Yu Wenzhou hummed, "They're fighting, everyone is currently recording the fight. Zhang Xinjie also said he wanted a copy if a fight indeed happened."

"How exciting, this is the first time we ever caught him with so many people," Huang Shaotian said giddily. "He's usually online when the pro player schedule is tight as hell, and even then, he was so hard to track down, going to difficult terrain and dungeon, sometimes the place did not even have any monster. Just what the hell he was doing? Sight-seeing?"

In truth, that's exactly what Ye Xiu liked to do when playing as One Autumn Leaf. Tracing every terrain just to see the scenery, hoping he could come up with some kind of scenario for each scenery.

The two god-tier avatars frequently exchanged health till the point that they're both dying. But none seemed to care and they kept going. Just as they both are in the last sliver of health, One Autumn Leaf managed to break away and create some distance, "Ah, this terrain should be blacklisted..." Ye Xiu lamented.

"Let's end it here, Han Wenqing," Ye Xiu said as he looked at Desert Dust who stood there with only a sliver of health.

"You broke free..." Han Wenqing stated grimly, "When you could have killed me."

Yu Wenzhou and the others narrowed their eyes, of course they also noticed that. When the momentum could be used to kill Desert Dust with a single clean swipe, One Autumn Leaf chose to break away.

Ye Xiu sighed, "It wasn't like our first fight where you were a normal avatar, even at that time you were so unlucky to drop your orange weapon which was very rare at the time. You're now clad with Silver equipments, even I was bit afraid to touch you," Ye Xiu chuckled like One Autumn Leaf was not also clad with Silver Equipments that he had created and invested so much money in over the years in his free time.

"Are you showing mercy?" Han Wenqing's tone is very displeased.

"I beg for your mercy," Ye Xiu said helplessly. In the day he was often abused by this guy with training, in the night he also couldn't escape. Ye Xiu counted down his remaining time of battle mode to go offline as he continued, "Moreover it's been a long time since we meet in this form, you've always been busy."

"Says the one who only goes online four times a year," Han Wenqing raised his brows.

Ye Xiu blinked, confused. He was seriously only gone online four times in a year? Huh, he never noticed. He frequently changed account card, and One Autumn Leaf is indeed the most special one so he rarely used it. But still, four times a year? "Actually, I frequently played and online. Only not in One Autumn Leaf..."

Everyone blinked and even always gaped, "You play alt?" Han Wenqing interrogated.

"I have many alts. Two to three dozens of them?" Ye Xiu pondered for a bit. He had multiple accounts for some classes.

"You have two to three dozens Battle Mage avatars?" Han Wenqing asked in disbelief.

"..." Ye Xiu's sweat dropped. "I would feel sick to have three dozens Battle Mages," Ye Xiu said slowly before continued, "I played every class..."

"It's every class now?" Han Wenqing asked, back then, Han Wenqing also knew One Autumn Leaf played multiple classes. He was the most adequate in Battle Mage and Gunner type classes.

"Every class," Ye Xiu confirmed as he counted until zero and slowly pulled out his account card.

In the game, One Autumn Leaf slowly faded away into thousand of pixels under everyone's gaze.

"... He went offline?" Zhang Jiale asked disbelievingly.

"I haven't got my second PK yet!" Huang Shaotian cried out.

"Enough excitement for the night, let's go," Li Xuan said as he led his teammates by also going offline following One Autumn Leaf's lead.

One by one, murmurs of disappointment aroused but in the end, they all went offline too. Desert Dust also had wordlessly gone offline.

* * *

"Where is he?" Han Wenqing asked a team member inside the training room.

Of course, seeing the empty seat and Han Wenqing's pointed stare, the pro player knew which one the captain was talking about, "He's in the camp training wing, he said he also wanted to do some research there and see if there's any good seedling."

Should Han Wenqing be glad or offended? Because 'good seedling' in Ye Xiu's eyes could also mean an 'interesting character example' for his novel. Han Wenqing sighed and nodded to the pro player before walking out of the training room himself and walked towards the camp wing.

When Han Wenqing opened the door to the camp-training room, he didn't know what to expect, but certainly not many teens crowding over Ye Xiu... Amazing, how could Ye Xiu hadn't been killed yet? The last time he was left with some players, he trashtalked the entire group... He didn't trashtalk these kids?

"That Eagle Stamp is a step too slow, Little Tong. Ah, ah, what was that Collapsing Fist for? Are you inviting me to kill you so easily?" Ye Xiu said and right to his words, he immediately ended his opponent.

"Ah! I also lost!" The camp member, which PK-ed with Ye Xiu just now, wailed.

"Me! Me next, brother Ye! I'm playing Assassin!"

"Wha- I'm here first! Brother, teach me the way of Sharpshooter!"

"No- me!"

"Me-!"

"Enough," Ye Xiu silenced them with that one word. "I've spent so much time here, I need to go back."

"Ah..." The trainees all sighed in disappointment but they understood his circumstance.

"What's going on here?" Han Wenqing strode near and looked at Ye Xiu who was surrounded by the camp members.

"Captain!" It was only Song Qiying who could greet Han Wenqing properly amongst the camp members. The others just subtly avoided eye contact, not daring to speak.

"Captain Han, I was just about to head back," Ye Xiu waved as he tried to hide his note from Han Wenqing's sharp glare.

"Captain! Brother Ye is amazing, he demonstrated and taught us about our classes. He seemed to really know of so many class," Song Qiying immediately reported, as expected of an obedient child.

Han Wenqing simply raised an eyebrow at Ye Xiu in askance and Ye Xiu shrugged.

"I did tell you I played all class. My job also demanded me to research extensively to all classes available you know? I've done this for years even before my first novel released," Ye Xiu said.

Han Wenqing then nodded, "I see," That made sense, he was a writer, he indeed needed to know many extensive details. "That's right, we're going to X city tonight, you better pack up soon," Han Wenqing remembered his intention to search for him and said.

Ye Xiu nodded, "Oh, so we're going to play in their turf first? Alright," he'll have a lot to note then.

Han Wenqing nodded at him and turned to leave.

* * *

"It's convenient to be able to live in a hotel near the stadium," Ye Xiu said with a soft sigh. "As expected of insiders."

"What are you sighing about?" Han Wenqing looked at his temporary member rather weirdly.

"I never managed to snatch any hotel near stadium whenever I wanted to watch a match live," Ye Xiu said solemnly as he looked down to the streets below them.

"Stop thinking random things and assimilate with the team," Han Wenqing said disapprovingly, "Zhang Xinjie."

Zhang Xinjie carefully opened his notebook, he flipped it for a moment before he switched to another notebook, he also flipped through it for a while before he retrieved several clipped pages from his bag, it never failed to astonish Ye Xiu just how thorough the younger man could be.

Zhang Xinjie readjusted his glasses, "In my opinion, the one who will be in the first 1v3 will be Yang Haoxuan. The second will be..." Zhang Xinjie offered his analysis and everyone listened carefully. Ye Xiu also carefully noted their professionalism and how nice the atmosphere was.

"Since it's like that, what's your opinion?" Han Wenqing asked.

"The first guy is a Launcher, right?" Ye Xiu interjected.

Zhang Xinjie nodded, "Yes."

"Good, let me take care of him. If it's about Gunner's classes, no one knows better than I am," Ye Xiu said confidently.

Zhang Xinjie furrowed his brows and Han Wenqing sighed, "What's your initial plan, Xinjie?" Han Wenqing asked.

"Bai Yunfei will be our starter," Zhang Xinjie said. "Since brother Ye is our current wild card and it will be much easier to shock the enemy if we revealed him later."

"It's better to shock the enemy in the start, it will leave them flustered for quite a long time," Ye Xiu persuaded. "That Li Xuan, didn't you say he was someone easily flustered?"

"That's..." Zhang Xinjie trailed off. As a fellow Golden Generation's members, Zhang Xinjie clearly knew that Li Xuan was the one who most easily flustered in their peers. "Wu Yuce is with him..." Zhang Xinjie said, that pair of captain and vice-captain really complimented each other nicely.

"Then, let's keep pressing him until even his vice-captain couldn't make him calm down," Ye Xiu smiled as he circled Yang Haoxuan's name as well as his'. "Offense is the best defense, right captain Han?"

Han Wenqing looked at Ye Xiu, for a new guy he was certainly fast to adapt with Tyranny's style, "Can I trust you to not make a fool of yourself there against a Launcher with many AoE skills?"

"Captain Han, Launcher is currently my least feared class," Ye Xiu smiled.

Han Wenqing looked at Zhang Xinjie who reluctantly nodded, "Very well."

* * *

"Thanks for your hard work!"

"Thank you," The beauty smiled as she fixed her collar and sipped her cold orange juice that her team had long prepared for her break.

"Your next session won't be for another two hours, you can relax for a while. Oh, Glory's tournament is airing, you like that tournament right? You can watch it to entertain you for a while..." Her manager smilingly said to the beautiful model.

"Yes, thank you," Su Mucheng displayed her bright smile and said humbly. She grabbed the TV's remote from the coffee table and changed it so that she could watch the match. Although Glory almost had no connection to her anymore, she still loved to play and watch the official tournament in memory of her dear brother who couldn't realized his dream.

"Su-mei! What are you watching?" Su Mucheng heard a spoiled feminine voice called out to her and someone sat beside her, it was her colleague, Tang Xiao. "Ah, Glory! Is it starting already? I almost forgot, ah!"

Su Mucheng giggled, "Not yet, you don't need to be anxious, Tang-jie."

"That's good, right, which team will be aired tonight?" Tang Xiao asked curiously.

"I don't know, I think it's Tyranny and Seaside?" Su Mucheng said unsurely.

"Tyranny? Ah, have you heard it yet? Tyranny welcomed someone new in their main line-up, it was so earth-shaking as he was transferred out of the transfer window. It was said this one is a special case and will be a temporary member," Tang Xiao gossiped as she sipped her strawberry milk.

Su Mucheng raised her eyebrows, "Temporary? How could that work?" She completely didn't understand that.

"Aiya, it was said the new member was someone who used the backdoor through the Alliance, ah! Many people doubted his skill and already questioning Han Wenqing's credibility as a good and strict captain!"

"But Han Wenqing wasn't the type to be easily pressured, he won't tolerate such thing like entering through back door. Even if he was forced, he won't put the guy in his line-up and even praised him..." Su Mucheng analyzed. Han Wenqing was one of few players that had Su Mucheng's respect, mainly because he was the player behind Desert Dust who challenged her Ye-gege several times in the past.

"That's why the internet was going crazy! Anyway, I heard the guy was handsome," Tang Xiao showed her foxy smirk as the last word left her mouth.

Su Mucheng rolled her eyes, "Tang-jie, you already have a fiance. What should I say to Mu-shixiong when he questioned your loyalty?"

"Don't tell him then," Tang Xiao hastily said. "Anyway, maybe this new guy will appear today..."

"Interesting..." Su Mucheng simply said.

The girls talked some more about their works, which one screwed up in their circle, which model who was caught in a scandal, their beauty products, dresses, so many topics were brought that the match was almost forgotten. When it was finished and the time for the interview before the match, Tang Xiao suddenly clapped.

"AH! He's very handsome, ah!" Tang Xiao exclaimed as she giddily pointed to the tv screen.

Su Mucheng turned her head to see what she's pointing to and her pretty honey-colored eyes widened.

"Not as handsome as Zhou Zekai, but certainly an eye-candy. My, Glory is slowly growing up and gained a lot of handsome players, ah!" Tang Xiao fangirled.

"Ye Xiu..." Su Mucheng mumbled.

"What?" Tang Xiao blinked and looked at Su Mucheng, not quite catching what she mumbled.

Su Mucheng smiled falsely to Tang Xiao, "I need to do something," she said and called for her manager.

"What is it?" Her manager asked.

"I need to do something real quick, can I end my break and finish this early?" Su Mucheng smilingly said. She put down her glass of orange juice, she didn't have the confidence that she could keep it from tilting over.

Ye Xiu, that guy, what is he doing when Su Mucheng only left him for a month?!

* * *

 **At my male cousin's wedding, I came to a fascinating realization that in my family, the sons** **seemed to be married off whilst the daughters bringing a son-in-law home... We'll marry off** **another son next year because the egg had been broken by this one's marriage.**

 **At the wedding: The bride toss away the bouquet  
** **My tallest male cousin (The one who will be married off next year) grabs it** **at the same time of the bride's female cousin... No one willing to back down as they got** **involved in a short but fierce tug-o-war... Yeah, my family's boys were never famous to be gentle** **to the fairer gender.**

 **At the wedding: The bride tossed a fake bouquet to trick the crowd.  
** **My cousin K: bent down to pick the stalk of red daisy  
** **My bro, not recognizing my cousin K,: *Stomp on his hand and grind it down* (Eat this! How dare you to get it before me?!)**

 **After the wedding: All my nine male cousins seemed to really eager to torment my groom cousin.  
Cousin R: E! You didn't use this anymore right?! Imma take it with me! (Holding a unique floor chair for you to sit before the computer, about 300$)  
Cousin K: Cuz' Can I take your computer? What? I can't?! Why?! You're already _married!_  
Cousin B: Cousin E, can I take your guitar. You already have a wife, you don't need it anymore no?  
Cousin A: E! Your headphone is mine now, right?  
Cousin R again: Oh my god, E. You have too many clothes! Your wife would be tired if she has to wash this all! Imma take it, can I?  
Cousin N: Right, can I get this The Beatles one? Also, you're not using that printer again, right?  
Cousin H (his brother): Brother, please quickly scram so I can get your room.  
My brother: E, can I get your shoes? You already have a wife, what's the need of so many shoes?  
Me: Cousin E, since everyone was asking, can I have some money?  
Groom Cousin: Guys, I'm married, not dead. PUT ALL OF THOSE BACK!**

 **Time sure flies, it felt like it was just a week ago that all of us were playing hide and seek with me as the "Onion Kid" A.K.A the kids that just tagged along and can't be counted as the player. It also felt like a week ago that I still talked with him only in my underwears (I was four okay?! Don't look at me like that!)**


	3. Chapter 3

X City was a beautiful city, then again, it's impossible to describe his own country's city as anything less than beautiful if he didn't want to get censured. But Ye Xiu can be honest, X City was indeed beautiful and serene.

And also the city that housed the Best Duo of current Glory. The Ghostblade duo. Li Xuan and Wu Yuce.

As Ye Xiu stared at the last paragraph of his mandatory description of the city's atmosphere and suspenseful introduction of his targets. He probably could add some of his heartfelt feeling about being here, breathing the air of X city that he admitted to be pretty good.

"You're still on about that?" Han Wenqing's displeased voice, as always, snapped Ye Xiu out of his reverie of trying to choose between making a poetic paragraph where he should probably read a dozen of poems before constructing his own or making a melancholic but passionate paragraph. Both sounded tempting.

"Captain, how do you feel about stepping into X city?" Ye Xiu unhesitantly interviewed. Perhaps, a passionate and harsh person like Han Wenqing had their own fantastical paragraph.

"The same as every other time I've been here," Han Wenqing said sarcastically.

"Ah, nostalgia..." Ye Xiu decided with a mumble as he looked down into his notebook again.

"Are we really okay to send him first?" Bai Yunfei said worriedly to Zhang Xinjie as Han Wenqing's complexion became darker.

"The plan is like that," Zhang Xinjie said calmly as he flipped through his notes to write a few words before continuing. "However, I have several other back-up plans if we really don't want to go through the current one."

"No, let this through," Han Wenqing tossed a dirty glare to Ye Xiu's way. "If he failed, then we'll demote him to be a bench player," Han Wenqing was someone who liked to take a risk but he wasn't stupid. Besides, he kinda trusted Ye Xiu's skill. However, if he really failed then...

The threat went over Ye Xiu's head as he was confident in his own skill. Whoever come up to face him, be it the Launcher or not, he'll make sure to defeat them to secure his main starter position.

"Alright then, Mr. Ye, you better prepare yourself. You're our starter today," Zhang Xinjie said.

"Okay," Ye Xiu closed his notebook and took out Falling Leaves card from his Tyranny bag.

* * *

The match was announced and nothing could be said to their new team member as they sent him upstage, with the exception of Han Wenqing who threw out "Win," as if he didn't have any other choice.

Ye Xiu inserted Falling Leaves and waited till it started, he looked around his booth first, appreciating the atmosphere and constructing a paragraph of description about it in his mind, he scretched and yawned.

His screen flashed with the word Glory as the match officially started, he casually looked around the terrain that he had seen countless of times. Launcher and Sharpshooter might be from the same gunner class, but they were vastly different.

Launcher's attacks were heavy and damaging, meanwhile Sharpshooter's were faster and much easier to control also very flexible. Technically saying, they're really different and can't be compared.

However for Ye Xiu, gunner classes are gunner classes. Sharpshooter and Launcher were both his secondary classes.

Falling Leaves finally moved after a minute, jogging calmly like he own the place.

Meanwhile, Translucent was moving carefully, taking several turns and twists to make sure he won't be in any disadvantage.

The difference from both players were so obvious and even more after Falling Leaves stopped in the middle of the map, waiting. No, rather, he looked like he was lost when he didn't find any opponent there.

Everyone stared incredulously when they seen this, what the fuck are you doing? Standing motionlessly in the open, are you inviting death to take you?!

"What is Tyranny doing?" Li Xuan asked as he furrowed his brows.

"Calm down, we can't be too confident yet," Wu Yuce said.

"What is he doing?" On the other hand, Zhang Xinjie shifted anxiously in his seat.

"Trust him," Han Wenqing said, weirdly had a big confidence in their temporary new member.

Falling Leaves stood there motionlessly, in fact, he looked like a character that was left by its player. Tyranny's fans cursed in the livestream. What the fuck?! Move! Hide! Whatever! Don't just stand like that! At least try, dammit!

The barrage comments for the livestream was filled with Tyranny's fans cursing and swearing, it was so full of curses that you almost couldn't see what was behind it.

On the other side, Translucent already neared the center but through different path and ended up at the east side of it. Just when everyone thought it would be an easy win for Void, Falling Leaves moved.

He moved several steps back, but still out in the open. Translucent peered from his hiding place and... did nothing.

-What?

Falling Leaves stalked slowly towards Translucent's hiding place and everyone gawked.

"No..." Wu Yuce whispered. "Haoxuan's sight was blocked by that tree stump."

"What?!" Li Xuan cried out.

"He's using the blind point!" Wu Yuce observed.

"Come on, move, move, Haoxuan!" Li Xuan said anxiously, hoping his teammate could hear him.

Falling Leaves stopped, breathtakingly close to Translucent but blocked by a large tree. Not a second past, Translucent jumped off from his hiding place, observing the place but not once he thought of checking his back.

First mistake.

BANG!

Falling Leaves did not even start with nonsenses, he activated Thunder Snipe directly and the bullet easily pierced Translucent's head.

Getting caught in surprise, Yang Haoxuan could only helplessly watched as Translucent got knocked far to the front.

Falling Leaves' revolvers followed his form and mercilessly shot him, directing him to the nearby rock before stopping to reload itself at the speed of light and started shooting him again.

Translucent recovered and jumped behind the rock for a cover. Taking a brief break, he rolled out and three Anti-Tank Missiles were shot at the perched Falling Leaves.

Falling Leaves jumped gracefully and Aerial Firing to manuver himself in the air and dodged all three Anti-Tank Missiles.

While Falling Leaves was busy dodging the missiles, Translucent charged up Laser Rifle and immediately released them.

Falling Leaves flipped but it still grazed him, though he managed to avoided most of it. He landed on the ground and leaped towards Translucent fearlessly. Translucent stepped back and swung his launcher at the incoming Sharpshooter, but Falling Leaves sidestepped and used his leg to catch him and swung him back.

Translucent tried to quickly recover but Falling Leaves did not give him the chance as he quickly onto him again, stepping on him and directed his revolvers at his head.

Bang! Bang!

Translucent kicked Falling Leaves off and recovered but Launcher was terrible in close combat compared to Sharpshooter.

Falling Leaves was immediately on him again, kicking, shooting, hitting, shooting again. A chain of repeated and perfect gun-fu was executed, Yang Haoxuan was completely at his mercy, even when he tried to swung his launcher, it was always dodged and his skill was unable to be activated under the barrage of attacks.

Soon, Translucent fell and the victor was decided.

Everyone fell silent.

The live stream was void of comment.

A second later cheers exploded and so was the livestream which immediately filled with countless praises from Tyranny's fans, approving the new member and praising him for fitting right in into Tyranny's 'tyrannical way'.

Falling Leaves disappeared from the stage.

When he came back, everyone in Tyranny praised him with the exception of Han Wenqing.

"Don't get carried away," Han Wenqing stated.

"Yes, captain," Ye Xiu smiled playfully.

* * *

The matches went on without a hitch, Ye Xiu was not in a group competition but Han Wenqing agreed to let him join in a team competition.

The team competition went as expected from Zhang Xinjie's point of view, The Ghostblade duo couldn't handle the team work of Han Wenqing and Ye Xiu. In fact, it seemed like Wu Yuce failed to calm Li Xuan down as the Void's captain's performance went downhill when he was faced with Ye Xiu.

On one side, Ye Xiu also didn't hold back. Even though their teamwork was rough at best, they still manage to overwhelm the best Duo through sheer tyrannical force and skill alone.

Zhang Xinjie's job also became easier with Ye Xiu's presence, the man's input for their tactics had been nothing but amazing and very helpful. In fact, even if he didn't have any skill to do an Aerial Fire which like a basic skill to every pro Sharpshooter, Han Wenqing might still find him useful through his inputs alone.

It felt like having two master tacticians in a team. The difference was, Ye Xiu could fight.

The conclusion was eight to two, Tyranny won the first round in the enemy's turf.

They then met with Team Void to greet them for the formality and Ye Xiu was acquinted with the team rather well, although Li Xuan's smile was more like a grimace, but Ye Xiu allowed the hole in the character for a bit as he was indeed an unexpected variable that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Ye Xiu met his first opponent too. Yang Haoxuan was an awkward man, maybe counting the fact that Ye Xiu did mercilessly ended him that Wu Yuce had to bench him in the group and team match, he did have a right to be awkward before Ye Xiu. But Ye Xiu had some good will to him, mainly because he was Ye Xiu's first opponent in an official match. They did say first opponent is unforgettable right? First victory. First lost. First draw.

Take a look at Han Wenqing, One Autumn Leaf beat him once and he still couldn't let go of the grudge.

Ye Xiu approached Yang Haoxuan, not minding the other's discomfort, introduced himself and started to lecture him about his skill and weakness in their fight, gently. Han Wenqing had to tap him and cued him to leave, as he (and the whole Tyranny, after only several days with Ye Xiu) knew, once Ye Xiu began his lecture, it would be a very long and detailed one.

The interview was also a part of the league that Ye Xiu was excited about, Han Wenqing naturally knew this so he didn't mind to let Ye Xiu know what it feel like to be interviewed after a match.

Suffice to say, Ye Xiu did not disappoint him. He made the sea of reporters so speechless that it was very hard for them to recover until Zhang Xinjie announced that their time was up and gestured for the whole Tyranny to leave.

However, Ye Xiu had not been satisfied as the interview didn't actually catch the feeling he wanted.

But Ye Xiu did not let that destroy his mood. As he got something more interesting as the compensation.

* * *

[Glory's chaotic mess pros Chatroom]

 _ **Bullet Rain:**_ _Anyone seen the match?_

 _ **Windy Rain:**_ _Which one?_

 _ **Bullet Rain:**_ _Void v Tyranny._

 _ **Windy Rain:**_ _No. Doin' it rite now_

 _ **Dark Forest:**_ _We were also in the match..._

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _Fuck. The novelist is pretty good._

 _ **Cross Knife:**_ _Seriously? What's wrong with the player behind Translucent?_

 _ **Swoksaar:**_ _Brilliant placement and stragetical move. That's what happened._

 _ **Life Extinguisher:**_ _Right? He was so confident. I almost doubted Tyranny. But he seemed to be really good in predicting his opponent. Did Zhang Xinjie prep him?_

 _ **Swoksaar:**_ _Even with Zhang Xinjie that kind of ease confidence and precise prediction are far too hard to be learned in short amount of time._

 _ **Dazzling Thousand Blossoms:**_ _You mean, that guy might have studied us extensively?_

 _ **Swoksaar:**_ _Probably?_

 _ **Life Extinguisher:**_ _That's possible. But if you see more closely, don't you think stopping in the middle of the arena was too confident? Look at this screenshot. Don't you think he was actually counting the time while he was watching the right side before going off to the left, precisely where Yang Haoxuan's Translucent appeared a second later? [Screenshot VvT. Img]_

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _Whoa, Xiao Shiqin, you're eager!_

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _But you're right. That guy was waiting to see if anyone come out from the right turn before going left. Did he pro at this map? Did Tyranny let him choose?_

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _[Map 1457_A .jpeg]_

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _See? Can anyone see it? Come on, I'm trying to look smart over here. Captain Yu contributed some things to this. There's a certain amount of time to reach here if you gone through the right corner, am I right?_

 _ **Windy Rain:**_ _Whoa, I just watched it real quick._

 _ **Windy Rain:**_ _Pretty insane. I love the chain of gun-fu, Translucent can't even do anything!_

 _ **Demon Subduer:**_ _Hm, you can see it that way. That map is certainly pretty simple but sneaky._

 _ **Cross Knife:**_ _I'm lost._

 _ **Delilo:**_ _Don't proclaim your stupidity, idiot._

 _ **Cross Knife:**_ _Tang Hao, you want a fight?_

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _GO! Fight! Fight until one of you fall, cowards!_

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _Anyways_ _ **, Cloud Piercer**_ _you got a rival. Better don't depend on your handsome face, it'll be embarrassing. REALLY EMBARRASSING!_

 _ **Cloud Piercer:**_ _He's good._

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _And almost as annoying as you._

 _ **Windy Rain:**_ _Leave him, Huang Shao._

 _ **Immovable Rock:**_ _Did anyone have that video sample 345_24#? The one where it set in Devastation Spring with a Striker and a Sharpshooter?_

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _ZHANG XINJIE!_

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _ZHANG XINJIE! ZHANG XINJIE! ZHANG XINJIE! ZHANG XINJIE!_

 _ **Immovable Rock:**_ _You have the sample?_

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _No but_

 _ **Immovable Rock:**_ _Then, don't talk to me._

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck your sister! Fuck your mother!_

 _ **Vaccaria:**_ _Here. [Samples 345_42#] I've checked it. It's 42# not 24#_

 _ **Immovable Rock:**_ _Thank you very much._

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _Zhang Xinjie! Stay!_

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _I want to ask you about the new guy! How is he?!_

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _Did he pick the map?! How much did you brief him!? Where did he get his confidence?! Is he still the same annoying prick that talked to us several days ago!? What the fuck happened?!_

 _ **Immovable Rock:**_ _No, he didn't pick the map. As for the other questions, why don't you just ask him yourself?_

 _ **Windy Rain:**_ _We don't have his contact?_

 _ **Immovable Rock:**_ _Captain Han had added him here._

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _What?_

 _ **Demon Subduer:**_ _What? +1_

 _ **Boundless Sea:**_ _What? +2_

 _ **Cloud Piercer:**_ _What? +3_

 _ **Desert Dust:**_ _Did it ever occur to you all to scroll back and see the announcement of new member?_

 _ **Life Extinguisher:**_ _... No._

 _ **Brilliant Edge:**_ _Yeah, There's Huang Shaotian here..._

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _Yu Feng, fuck you. Your training double up!_

 _ **Brilliant Edge:**_ _Fuck no! Captain Yu, don't let this shameless chatterbox set me up!_ _ **Swoksaar**_

 _ **Swoksaar:**_ _You can share the double amount with Huang Shaotian._

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _Captain!_

 _ **Bullet Rain:**_ _Captain, you really know how to take the middle way._

 _ **Brilliant Edge:**_ _This is all because of you Huang Shao..._

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _Fuck you!_

 _ **Boundless Sea:**_ _See, because of Huang Shaotian, it's just impossible the thought of scrolling back ever occured on us. Who do you think we are? Zhang Jiale?_

 _ **Doubtful Demon:**_ _Yeah, only Senior Zhang ever scroll back and back read everything._

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _Senior Zhang!_ _ **Dazzling Thousand Blossoms Dazzling Thousand Blossoms Dazzling Thousand Blossoms Dazzling Thousand Blossoms**_ _!_

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _Come out here! Why didn't you do your job properly as the only one who back read?!_

 _ **Dazzling Thousand Blossoms:**_ _Why the fuck it's my fault now?! You're the one who keep trashing here!_

 _ **Scene Killer:**_ _Wait, so the writer is here?_

 _ **Desert Dust:**_ _You are all idiots._

 _ **Vaccaria:**_ _He's in the online list..._

 _ **Desert Dust:**_ _Thank you, Wang Jiexi, for not being one of them and checked the member list instead of scrolling back up._

 _ **Demon Subduer:**_ _Wait, what?_

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _How do you know we were scrolling back up?_

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _That guy is ONLINE?!_

 _ **Desert Dust:**_ _And has been silently watching your drama here, yes._

 _ **Doubtful Demon:**_ _What the fuck!?_

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _Fuck!_

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _Come out! I know you're reading this!_

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _ **Falling Leaves Falling Leaves Falling Leaves Falling Leaves Falling Leaves Falling Leaves Falling Leaves Falling Leaves**_ _Stop lurking!_

 _ **Falling Leaves:**_ _I'm here :)_

 _ **Falling Leaves:**_ _Hey everyone :)_

 _ **Vaccaria:**_ _Hi._

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _You're lurking all this time?! How long had you been here?!_

 _ **Dazzling Thousand Blossoms:**_ _An hour ago, I backread._

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _Thank you._

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _What the fuck?!_

 _ **Falling Leaves:**_ _You guys talked about many interesting things. It got me excited too, pros chatroom is really different, hm?_

 _ **Swoksaar:**_ _Is that so?_

 _ **Falling Leaves:**_ _Yeah,I got many ideas from it. Your relationship, who dislikes whom, who likes whom, your interactions are also very interesting._

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _You type fast, not bad._

 _ **Peaceful Hermit:**_ _Everyone gonna ignore we basically gained another Zhang Xinjie who likes to deduce things?_

 _ **Dazzling Thousand Blossoms**_ _: F*ck, Old Han added him to many other chatrooms too._

 _ **Dazzling Thousand Blossoms:**_ _Even the "Without Huang Shaotian" one!_

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _What the fuck?! You guys have a chatroom without ME?!_

 _ **Doubtful Demon:**_ _You should have known that._

 _ **Laughing Song:**_ _Yeah, it's so obvious._

 _ **Windy Rain:**_ _Some people need a break from your incessant spamming and essays._

 _ **Boundless Sea:**_ _Some people need a time where you don't cut them off._

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _Fuck you! Fuck you too! Fuck you all!_

 _ **Falling Leaves:**_ _Your captain as well the whole Blue Rain were in it too._

 _ **Brilliant Edge:**_ _Yeah. We're not sorry though._

 _ **Troubling Rain:**_ _Betrayed by my own kin._

 _ **Desert Dust:**_ _Ye Xiu is now a part of the circle, temporary or not, he deserves to be here._

 _ **Dazzling Thousand Blossoms:**_ _The ancient one has spoken. No offense Old Han._

 _ **Scene Killer:**_ _Well, Welcome I guess. Hope you enjoy your temporary stay._

 _ **Vaccaria:**_ _As long as you do it civilly we won't react badly._

 _ **Sobbing Ghost:**_ _Hey, I'm late. But welcome! You played great in the last game._

 _ **Carved Ghost:**_ _We lost fair and square. But thanks to you Haoxuan seemed to be doing better in his training now._

 _ **Cloud Piercer:**_ _Welcome :) ..._

 _ **Empty Waves:**_ _Welcome! Captain said he admires your playstyle and gun-fu._

 _ **Falling Leaves:**_ _Thank you everyone. Please take good care of me._

At that moment, the pros thought that the guy might not be that bad. Perhaps, Tyranny had smoothen him down? In any case, the pros circle welcomed a new member that day.

* * *

Team Tyranny headed back home with victory as they all waited for the next match which was in their own homeground. Ye Xiu seemed to be in high spirit as the excited Tyranny's fans greeted them in front of the Tyranny's club building, however, the ever meticulous Zhang Xinjie pushed him into the building before he could arrange the words to express the atmosphere in his head.

"Being a pro player is hard, you must adhere to rules and sometimes, your vice-captain wouldn't let you to bask in the feeling of glory," Ye Xiu mumbled as he wrote it down in his notes.

"If you stay longer, you'll stay out there forever," Zhang Xinjie said firmly as he readjusted his eyeglasses.

"Fans are scary," Ye Xiu solemnly added to his notes. "But it's surprising. I thought you guys would be more attentive and caring to your fans? Cattering them and all, that's what I see in tv anyways."

Han Wenqing scoffed, "Our job is to play not for entertaining. That's an entertainer's job, not a pro player."

Ye Xiu tapped his pen on his chin, "Hm, but aren't fans a big part of the reason for you to play?"

"Don't get us wrong. We're thankful for their support but our job is not to entertain them," Zhang Xinjie said professionally.

"Our job is to win which in turn would make them proud, but we're never here to entertain them," Han Wenqing said.

Ye Xiu's lips quirked up into an intrigued smile, "Fascinating. That's exactly how I picture you guys," he said.

* * *

"Enough, enough. I have had enough PK for today, captain. Please, let me go," Ye Xiu said as he hastily pulled off his card and tossed it to the desk, exhaling heavily.

Han Wenqing furrowed his brows as he put his headphones around his neck, sighing. "Fine, you may have a break for fifteen," Han Wenqing had yet finished his sentence when Ye Xiu already bolted out of the training room, straight to the cafeteria.

Han Wenqing's eyes twitched. That guy was so quick in saying tired but when it came to his nonsenses such as writing stories inside the training room or stalking the chat room, he was never tired or bored.

"It's truly a wonder..." Zhang Xinjie said mysteriously all of a sudden.

"What is it?" Han Wenqing furrowed his brows as he looked at his vice-captain and successor who sat at the bench nearby.

"No, no, we were just talking. Right, vice-captain?" Song Qiying, the only camp member who was allowed into the training room, said innocently as he looked at Zhang Xinjie.

"Indeed, captain," Zhang Xinjie nodded.

"What were you talking, then?" Han Wenqing demanded.

Song Qiying and Zhang Xinjie looked at each other, "Well, it's about that Mr- I mean, brother Ye," Song Qiying said.

"What's wrong with him? Did he smoke in the hallway without me knowing again?" Han Wenqing's face immediately hardened, he's prepared to kick that infuriating guy out if he smoke in the hallway _again_ for the third time this week.

"No, not at all," Song Qiying shook his head with a shallow smile. "It's just... Captain, you're so amazing, alright?" Song Qiying stated and Han Wenqing raised an eyebrow.

"You're a legend yourself, very strong. But... Whenever you PK-ed with brother Ye you looked... Much stronger, much fiercer, it feels like watching the you from seven years ago," Song Qiying smiled, full of admiration.

"What?" Han Wenqing's brows jumped.

"Captain, whenever you PK-ed with Ye Xiu, your percentage and efficiency all surged up dramatically. It really felt like watching you from six to seven years ago..." Zhang Xinjie readjusted his glasses and informed. "And it was only with Ye Xiu, you did good with the others but unlike the energetic way you used to fight with brother Ye Xiu."

Han Wenqing blinked, "Is that so?" Han Wenqing crossed his arms and looked out of the window, "I guess it's because his age is closer to mine..."

"I also analyzed as such, but... I need more datas," Zhang Xinjie nodded. Though, he didn't really think so...

Han Wenqing looked down, contemplating of what his vice-captain and successor informed him from their observations. He never really felt any different when battling against Ye Xiu in Glory, sure, the guy is very strong and a difficult opponent. It was sure a breath of fresh air for training, always so fierce, suspenseful, and his battle style is also very efficient and risk-it-all.

" _How do I say it? Whenever you fought with_ him _you're like a different Desert Dust..."_

Han Wenqing frowned and shook off the memory. That guy never made it. Appearing and disappearing like a ghost even within the game. Although, it's indeed a pity.

* * *

 **So, my sister exasperated and annoyed me so much with her incessant chatters.**

 **She said, according to myth about a person will suddenly sneeze if there's someone talking about him/her behind his/her back, then, how about the famous people? Didn't famous people got so many people who talked behind their backs?**

 **Do they sneeze alot?**

 **Wouldn't that be a bother? How are they not die yet from excessive sneezing?**

 **Me: ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID?!**

 **I swear, that girl would be a high-schooler next year. Why is she so stupid? Anyways, I'm writing this behind her back, because when I told her I would write about this, she rioted.**

 **On another note, still in the topic of my family's younger girls being dumb. My youngest cousin, a girl, was once asked by me "What grade are you in?"**

 **And she went, "Ummmm..."**

 **After a while, she looked at me, "Sis, what's the number after three?"**

 **And I said, "You shouldn't have graduated to grade four..." with disbelieving tone while staring at her.**

" **YES!** _ **Four!**_ **" She nodded gleefully. I stand correctly.**


End file.
